


To the end of the line

by FredrikssonT



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrikssonT/pseuds/FredrikssonT
Summary: Will is going to protective custody. And Jay can't come with.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Jay Halstead/Will Halstead
Kudos: 40





	To the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story that I decide to publish, because you know why not. Please be nice I’m very fragile x)  
Note that english is not my first language and that I have no idea how protective custody works.

\- Dr Halstead, you have to come with me!  
Will, who had been running on adrenaline throughout the day, was feeling spent. Being kidnaped, almost killed and seeing your brother shoot someone to save your life tends to do that.  
And Nat. Good grief. Nat.  
\- Will, you go with Agent Lee and do what she says okay?! Promise me you will do as she says!  
Jay was talking in a rush and panicked voice with big eyes. Wait….  
\- Wait, your not coming?  
Jay looked back at Agent Lee who shook her head at him and Jays head dropped.   
\- Will, I can’t know where you are, you have to stay hidden and away from everybody, that’s the rules.  
Will suddenly felt true and raw panic forming in his chest. No this is NOT happening. I’m supposed to have a wife now!  
\- No  
\- Will..  
\- No! I’m not going. I don’t wanna go, please don’t make me leave, don’t send me away. Jay, PLEASE.  
At some point I started shaking like a leaf, shock my mind telling me, and started walking backwards, away from Jay and Agent Lee. Jay follows and reach out his hands to me.   
\- Will please, you have to listen. This is for your own goo..  
\- NO! NO! I WON’T GO! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!  
Jay grabs my hands.  
\- WILL!   
With my brothers voice, that sounds scared and shaky, I stand and stare at him.  
\- You have to go. Okay? This is the only way I know to keep you safe. Because you have to be safe. You have to survive. I can’t lose you.   
\- Y….You’re sending me a-away.  
Jay hugs my hands with his.  
\- I’m sending you away so I can keep you safe. For me to not lose you forever I have to lose you for a short while.  
\- Jay. Please. I don’t wanna go. Please, if something happens I take responsibility that I acted all on my own. Just, p-please d-don’t s-send m-me a-away.   
Jay feeling his heart drop for his shaken brother and hating the situation and everyone in it include myself.  
\- Will I’m so so sorry but you have to go. We..I can’t lose you. They will keep you safe.   
\- Detective Halstead..  
\- Gimme a minute.   
\- Please Jay. I don’t want to go please.   
I keep my brothers hands in my hands while I nod at Agent Lee and she nods backs and bring the car to us.   
\- I’m doing this for you okay?  
\- Jay…  
\- I’ll call you when you can come home alright? I’ll be right here the whole time. Waiting for you.   
Will looks at me with tears running down his face. I hugs his hands again.   
\- Do you promise?  
I look at Will, knowing what he means but wanting him to clarify.  
\- About calling me, waiting for me, when I can come home?  
\- Always. To the end of the line.   
Will looks at me, nodding his head once. I feel so relieved that I probably can pass out.  
Agent Lee comes forward and opens the door to the car and start pushing Will slowly but firmly to the car cause it’s still time-sensitive. Will for his part don’t break eye contact with me and our hands are still intervene.   
\- Always? He ask  
\- Always.   
He gets in the car and Agent Lee closes the door. But the window is down. And I still see how terrified my brother looks.   
\- Hey. I love you okay? We’ll be back together before you know it.   
He nods.  
\- I love you to.  
\- To the end of the line Will. Always.   
\- End of the line always.   
Our hands are still intervene but now the car are pulling away.   
\- I love you.   
\- And I love you Will.  
And with that the car pulls away and I lose my grip on Wills hand.   
And with Will out of sight I finally let my tears fall.


End file.
